To Wyoming
by simplyjazzie09
Summary: Derek would rather be in bed. Slash. Complete. Please R&R.


**First time I've written this pairing. But I think they would have an interesting relationship. Tell me what you think.**

Derek Morgan was not an unreasonable man, but he liked his sleep and when that sleep was interrupted, it wasn't a pretty scene. Especially when his slumber was interrupted at such an ungodly hour…by the annoyingly insistent ringing of his lover's cell...through which said lover was currently sleeping. Derek flopped over and squinty-glared down at the sleeping form as the chest rose and fell rhythmically. He supposed he should have been proud of the peaceful rest his partner was receiving because Derek knew that if he hadn't tired him out, the man would have been restless all night. Yet, the opportunity for smugness was overshadowed by his irritation at the offensive vibrating object.

Derek pushed at one smooth shoulder. "Aaron," he hissed above the phone's repetitive jingle and buzz. He coupled the shove with a few impatient pokes to the side when he didn't get immediate results.

Aaron blinked confusedly up at the younger man before closing his eyes again. "What is it, babe?" he murmured, still more asleep than awake.

Derek rolled his eyes at the endearment. He pointed at the phone. "Make it stop. Now."

Aaron opened one eye and frowned. He followed Derek's arm before landing on his blinking cell. He hadn't even heard it. Sighing and stretching, Aaron glanced at the display before answering. Derek flopped back down with relief until he head who Aaron was talking to.

"What is it, JJ?"

Derek groaned in frustration. If JJ was calling at this hour, there would be no more sleep. Aaron placed a finger to his lips in a signal for Derek to hush as he listened intently to the other end.

Aaron nodded. "You're right. It sounds like we don't have much time. Tell everyone wheels up at five." There was a pause and then, "Yeah, he's here. Bye, JJ."

He flipped the phone shut and threw back the covers. "We're going to Wyoming. Right now."

It always amazed Derek how quickly Aaron could transform from Aaron into FBI Unit Chief Hotchner, even while completely nude. But Derek wasn't impressed this morning. He curled up on his side and acted as if the last five minutes hadn't happened. He was way too tired to go to Wyoming.

"Derek, let's go," Aaron commanded as he laid out a suit and prepared for his shower. "Now," he insisted when the younger man didn't move.

Growling in frustration, Derek threw back the covers and began getting ready. He didn't know who to be most upset with. Wyoming officials for contacting JJ? JJ for calling Hotch? No, definitely Aaron for dragging him out of bed.

The drive in was silent. Aaron's mind was obviously miles away in Wyoming, mauling over the few details JJ had been able to relay over the phone. Derek closed his eyes. Sometimes he hated FBI Unit Chief Hotchner. The straight shoulders and instant permanent furrow in his brow. The utter focus and silent stoicism. Some of the things that made such a great unit chief. But he was emotionally closed off during cases. The king of compartmentalizing.

Derek boarded the jet with the rest of his sleepy-eyed colleagues. He listened attentively to the details of the case taking notes and asking questions with everyone else. Once Aaron had given everyone their assignments for once they landed, the team went into their separate sections of the jet. Aaron settled down next to Derek, case file in hand as he flipped through the crime photos. Derek opened his own copy and took a few notes. He sighed. He wanted to be back in bed. It was too early to be staring at death. And it was much too early to be sitting beside the Unit Chief half of his lover. A doppelganger. Derek rolled his eyes. Obviously, he'd been spending too much time with Reid.

He was startled out of his wandering thoughts by a warm band on his thigh. He blinked the zone d-out glaze from his vision and glanced up. The older man's gaze had softened from his usual intense stare and Derek had the sense he was looking at Aaron.

"I know you're tired. Why don't you try to sleep?"

Derek gave him a lop-sided grin. He laid his head on the other man's shoulder. He sighed contentedly knowing that the way Aaron's warm hand was softly stroking his thigh would have him asleep in no time.

He was on his way to the other side of the county to climb inside the mind of a sadistic killer beside Unit Chief Hotchner and the rest of the team when he should have been in bed with Aaron. But, as long as the two halves of the whole blended every once in a while, Derek figured life was still pretty good.


End file.
